Kingdom Hearts III The Last Exile
by kida746
Summary: When a mysterious being appears with a sacred prophecy to fufill, it's up to Sora & Company to serve and protect the one thing that can promise eternal peace. But with the ancient Sentinels planning to use it otherwise, can it be done?
1. Between Reality and a Dream

Chapter 1 Between Reality and a Dream

As the sun began to set, signaling the end of yet another day at Destiny Islands, Riku and Sora sat together atop of the legendary paopu tree silently watching the sunset and, at the same time, going through their thoughts. You've probably heard the legend of the paopu fruit before. It is said that if you share a paopu fruit with someone you truly care for, your destinies become intertwined, and you'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. Well, Sora was planning to do just that. He's always had a thing for Kairi for as long as he could remember, but after the last two years they've spent apart and seeing her go through it all, he wanted to be with her now more than ever. The only question was…how. Riku on the other hand was just glad that he was home again. Sure he felt relieved, but he was still feeling the guilt because of the things he did in the past. There were things that he did that he wasn't exactly proud of which is why he wanted to apologize for everything. Especially to Sora. Just thinking about it made him want to ram his head into one of the coconut trees that he was looking at so many times that he would forget about everything. As much as he wanted to apologize, once again, the question was how.

'_I better apologize soon,'_ Riku thought,_' or I'm never going to get over –'_ Riku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sora finally broke the silence.

"Are you okay? You looked as if you were going to bang yourself against that tree over there." Sora said while pointing to one of the coconut trees that he was talking about. "You've been staring at it since we got here!" Sora joked. _'No I'm not okay and how did he do that?! He saw right through me!' _"I'm okay, Sora. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Riku replied. "You want to talk about it?" Sora asked, "It feels a lot better when you just get it off your chest and say something you know."_ 'Well, he has a point… here goes nothing.'_

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

…"I'm sorry"

With a bewildered and confused look on his face Sora said, "What do you mean?" _'What is he talking about?'_

'Sora, get a clue! It's hard enough just to talk about it…'

" You know, ever since we came back from defeating the Organization and finally being home, I've never been happier." Riku confirmed so he wouldn't be confused, "It's just that, lately, I've been thinking things through, and the more I really thought about it, the more I began to question why I'm even here. I mean think about it. I willingly **gave** myself to the darkness, I willingly **helped **Ansem and Maleficent, I turned **traitor** on my best friend, **and** I hid from you guys for a year as a living replica of a guy who almost took over the worlds! After all of that, why am I even here? I don't deserve to be here at all!" Riku spat. After saying all that, he began to notice that he was talking a little off key with his untrained attitude so he took his time to calm himself down before he finally continued. "I guess what I want to ask is, how could you, Kairi, and everybody else still want to be my friend after I've done things that are nearly unforgivable?" And with that, he lowered his head to the point that you couldn't see his face, waiting for his answer. _'Please. Just say something. Anything.'_

' _Wow. That __**is**__ a lot' Sora thought 'I see why he's sorry but, why I'm still your friend? Isn't it obvious?' _Sora always did have a hard time figuring out what was going on in Riku's head. Heck, nobody could, but whenever he was this down, it was just too plain and simple to ignore." Isn't it obvious Riku?" Sora said quietly. Riku still had his head hanging as low as his attitude but was still listening with a slight interest. " That stuff doesn't really matter to me to tell you the truth, but it hurts whenever I see a friend like this." Sora said in a low tone "You've always been there through pretty much my whole life Riku, and I've been there for yours. We've both admit that we've done some crazy things in our lives and that, believe it or not, is normal." Sora explained. "But no matter how stupid those things were, we were good all the same._ 'I don't see where this is going Sora. What are you trying to say?' _Riku thought while Sora was babbling. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, it doesn't matter what you do in life. No matter how good or how bad you may be, there is always something to teach us and to help us open our eyes to what truly matters. So no matter what you do, you're still you. There's always something. And when I look at you Riku, I don't see you from what you did, I see you as a friend, my **best** friend."

"And I'm sure Kairi and everyone else does too" Sora added.

Sora then stopped talking and waited for what Riku had to say until he heard something. _'Oh god no! What did I say? I am __**not**__ hearing what I think I'm hearing.' _Sora's thoughts proved to be true because Riku's head was still down but something else was happening. Something that Sora has never seen him do before in **years**. Underneath his curtain of hair that hid his face, Riku was actually crying. He was crying hard too. Sora was just about to ask what it was he said until he saw Riku lift up his head to finally say something.

"Sora. Thank you." Riku mumbled. "For everything." _'I feel like such a sissy now, despite the fact that I never cried __**once**__ in at least __**8 years**__!'_

"What are friends for?" And with that, Sora scooted closer to Riku and embraced him. Riku clung to him as if his life depended on it and began to sob uncontrollably while Sora just sat there, trying to calm him down and telling him to just cry it out and that everything was going to be okay.

After several minutes of crying, Riku finally calmed himself down enough to say, " You never told **me **what **you** were thinking about."

"Do I have to?"

. "It's only fair."

"Fine then, but before I say anything, can you do me a big favor and not tell Kairi about **anything** I say?" With a puzzled look on his face Riku asked, "I won't say anything but why don't you want to tell Kairi? Don't you trust her?" "It's not that I don't trust Kairi, because I do." Sora confirmed, "It's just that it's **very** personal so I want to keep it on low profile that's all."

'_Well, this is it. Here I go. And God __**help**__ me if Kairi comes.'_

'_Well, this isn't like Sora at all. This is going to be good. I can tell.'_

"I'm in love with Kairi." Sora stated rather quickly. _'There! I said it! Bet Riku didn't see __**that**__ coming.'_

Riku however, just sat there, staring blankly at him in disbelief but in truth, was thinking the complete opposite. _' Well, that doesn't surprise me. He's liked her since she came here; it's just too obvious. I'm just shocked that he actually went up and said it. Bold move…' _"Well, to be honest, that doesn't surprise me." Riku said truthfully.

"How come?"

"After seeing you watch her from a distance and that uncontrollable blushing of yours, it's not that hard to figure out" Riku said while pointing out Sora's current blush.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

" Just wondering Sora but, when are you gonna tell her?"

"It's up to you because, hey you've had some history of you liking her too so I wanted ask if that affection is still standing. If you like her still than I –"

"Sora, love isn't a time game!" Riku snapped, not believing a thing Sora just said, "It's more like the pursuit of happiness game. If you're gonna hold back because of me then I see **no** love fantasy of yours ever happening. And no I don't like her."

'_She's single? YES!!! There's hope!'_

"Let me just give you a piece of advice before I end this conversation. If you truly love her make a move, if you don't…. someone else will." That last statement kind of scared Sora but he wasn't about to let **that** bring him down. In fact, he was nearly 100 confident about feelings that he just couldn't deny.

"Thanks Riku. And as far as telling her is concerned, I've been having this idea of how to tell her."

"Let's hear it."

So for the next several minutes, Sora explained how sometime tomorrow, he would ask Kairi if he could speak to her privately. **If** she said yes, he'd take her on a long stroll towards the Secret Place and have a chat along the way. When they finally get there he'd show her the recent addition to what he did to the carving that they did as kids, then there would go the moment of truth and the paopu. From then on, it would totally depend on what Kairi would do next.

"I like it. How long have you had this idea?" Riku asked.

"For a couple days now."

"So the matter is settled then?"

"Yep. Until tomorrow." Sora confirmed therefore ending the conversation so the two teens could sit in silence to slowly watch a sunset that seemed to last forever. During yet another term of silence, Sora had something else in mind that he thought should **finally** talk about. He was sure that Riku would understand after seeing him single-handedly help him with his 'love sick' problem. If Riku **did **have something else in his mind, Sora was confident that he could figure him out too. But Riku didn't. He was, however, glad with what Sora had to say about his emotional dilemma and was glad that he was **somehow** able to help. _'I'm satisfied. I just hope that Sora's declaration of love plan works. But then again, knowing him, I don't __**think**__ it will work, I __**know**__ it will work… it better work.' _

After about 20 minutes, Sora once again broke the silence, deciding that now would be the time to talk about something that has been his #1 topic for a week. "That wasn't all I was thinking about you know." Sora said quietly. "Will you care to explain then?" Riku asked with a tone that said 'keep going.' "Well, before I say anything don't say anything to Kairi because I want to be able to tell her myself." "Don't worry Sora, I won't tell her." Riku promised, completely understanding what he meant. "First of all," Sora began, "I want to ask something. Have you ever had a time when something happens and you could've swore that it was real but in the end, it really wasn't? Riku, this may sound really random right now but I really need you to answer this question."_ 'Once you do, you'll understand.' _After taking a small and quick stroll down memory lane, he gathered up his thoughts and said,"To be honest," Riku began, "there **were **some times when that kind of thing happened." Riku stole a quick glance at Sora, before continuing only to see that he really was listening to what he was saying with a face that proved it. " It would happen whether if it was in my dreams when I was sleeping, or whether it was just a pigment of my imagination, but either way, it **did** happen." _'That was all that I needed to know.' _Sora thought with a small smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"Well, it happened to me too. Except that I've been having the same dream over and over again for a week now." Sora said. After hearing that statement, Riku quickly looked directly his way with a concerned look on his face asking Sora if there was something wrong and to feel free to keep going; after looking towards Riku, he slowly nodded his way and kept going, pointing to what he was talking about, he said "In the dream, I'm walking down that beach," "I was walking towards the Secret Place and while I'm walking I start seeing these flashbacks of my past. It was like my life was flashing before my eyes. When I get to the Secret Place, I see the drawing me and Kairi drew, then I start to hear a voice, Kairi's voice" Flashback "_That's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me." "Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you…" "I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great…" " Is this real?" End Flashback _"Then I hear another voice. Ansem's voice calling my name, I turn my back to the drawing to see where it came from only to see a door that wasn't there when I first came in. As I'm standing in front of the door, I hear his voice again, Flashback _"I came to see the door to this world…" "Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…" " All worlds begin in darkness and all so end…" " The heart is no different…" End Flashback _"As I look at the door, it begins to glow, so I start to walk towards it. Then while I'm walking, I suddenly feel this strange force trying to push me back. That force then begins to talk to me in my head but I couldn't understand what it was saying." Flashback _"Gastalatentop dakarepeno labeska werto toperentope whatsoduperuapdap. Labeska werto toperentope keori maatsu koyuki keori." End Flashback _"It was like it was speaking a different language."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Riku asked.

"I didn't know **what **it was." Sora said sadly, "In the end, the force ends up pushing me backwards off my feet sending me flying towards the exit but the exit turns out to be a big opening of light, and then I wake up."

" I'll tell you one thing, that's no ordinary dream. I think you're dreams are trying to tell you something. Maybe it's a glimpse of the future or maybe it really is a figment of that crazy imagination of yours or something like that." Riku suggested.

"Maybe. The only thing that I know is that it's a girl's voice…"Sora sighed.

'_I hope I find out soon, because for some reason, something just doesn't seem right." _Sora quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to see that the footsteps belonged to their lifelong friend, Kairi.


	2. Message in a Bottle

Chapter 2 Message in a Bottle

Sora and Riku hopped off the paopu tree as Kairi ran across the bridge towards them. While she was running, Riku spied something in Kairi's hand but he couldn't see clearly enough to see what it was. When Kairi finally reached them, she bended downwards and was facing the ground, trying to quickly catch her breath.

"Kairi what's up?" Sora asked with a hint of concern in his voice. After she finished catching her breath, she looked up and said,

"Look", as she lifted up the item that Riku spotted earlier, enough for them all to see. What they saw was a glass bottle, clear enough to see that there was a message in it but the one thing that stood out the most was a small marking on the piece of paper. Something that Sora couldn't possibly miss since he's seen the marking once before.

"From the King?" Sora exclaimed, as he grabbed the bottle out of Kairi's gentle hands, took out the message, and read the fine print and lifted the message up high enough for Kairi and Riku to see.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi, _

Sorry for cutting your break short but I'm afraid we don't have enough time. I sent this message to tell you that you must all leave immediately and head towards Twilight Town. Your presence is requested at the Tower on the outskirts of the town. Sora, you know the way. My master, Yen Sid, will be waiting for you there where you'll receive more information about what is going on. I am also sending Donald and Goofy to Twilight Town to help you face the dangers soon to come. Be safe.

_King Mickey._

This message pretty much tore Sora apart. _'Out of all the times in the world __**why **__now?'_ "Looks like trouble guys." Sora said. "Yeah, we better go." Kairi nodded with full approval. _'Here we go again.' Riku thought. _He snapped out of it when he heard Sora say,"Hey Riku." "Hmmm?" "You remember where we docked the Gummi Ship right? "Of course." Riku replied, "It's over at Misty Island. Why?" "We're leaving tomorrow. Everyone, start packing up, rest up and come to Misty Island ready to leave at dawn." With that they separated and went home their own separate ways to prepare for the journey that lied ahead of them.

While Sora was walking across the bridge, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Kairi was already at the docks about to untie her boat to go home. _'This is just great, now I'll __**never**__ get a chance to tell her. So much for my plan of a lifetime!'_ Sora thought sadly. You'd have to admit that this was a devastating moment for Sora but sometimes when things go wrong, fate steps in. While Sora was, at this point, dragging himself across the bridge at the brink of depression, He heard Riku running towards him from behind calling him to stop. He obeyed and slowly turned around to see what he wanted. Little did he expect to see him bring, out of all things, a paopu fruit.

As he placed the paopu fruit in Sora's hands, Riku said "I believe that this belongs to you and a little bit of advice, food always tastes better when you share it with someone." Riku winked while pointing to Kairi. "Tell her how you feel, it'll be fine. Go get her lover boy. Riku joked. And not long after that last quote, Sora's depressing frown slowly grew into a warm and thankful smile and mouthed 'Thank you' with that he jumped off the bridge and started off toward Kairi. "KAIRI!!!!!" Sora yelled. Kairi was about to leave when she heard his cry that caused her to spin around full circle to see Sora sprinting her way. _'What's wrong? Is everything okay?' _'_Kairi don't leave!!!' _When Sora finally caught up with her, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. With a concerned look on her face, she knelt down by his and asked, "Sora?" _'Did something happen that I don't know about? Did he forget to remind me about something? What is going on?' _Sora said nothing while sorting out his last minute thoughts. _'Well here comes the moment of truth. Not what I had in mind but it will have to do. I've sealed my fate.' _"Sora" Kairi repeated,_ "_Did something happ-" Kairi was completely cut off when she felt Sora suddenly press his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss and in his embrace. At first, Kairi was just stunned by what just happened, but after a few moments, she finally caught on and kissed him back. Not to long after, the two sealed the kiss to breathe. "W-w-what was that?" Kairi gasped in disbelief of what just happened. "Kairi, I never had the chance to say this before but I was just too afraid of how you'd feel and then the Organization and the Heartless came up and-" "Shhhh… Now, what are you trying to say?" Kairi asked calmly. "What I'm saying is that….I love you. I always have and I always will." And with that, he pulled her into his embrace once more and simply held her. Then Kairi put her lips against his ear and whispered, "I have something to say too…. I love you Sora." '_SCORE!!!'_ Sora thought, never feeling **this** good once before in his life.

Meanwhile, Riku was still sitting somewhere along the bridge watching the new couple from a fair distance. _'About time you guys got together. Sora. Kairi. Stay happy. I'm rooting for you.' _With that final thought, Riku got up and walked back to the paopu tree to sit and watch the rest of the sunset and allowing the couple to have their time alone. It wasn't long before the sun was replaced with glittering stars that painted the night sky and the ever-loving glow of the moon that seemed to make the island itself glow in its pale light. Looking only to see that the two lovebirds were long gone, he considered that this was his cue to go home. For tomorrow would be the start of a new beginning of whatever that was in store for them.

After a long night of rest, the trio left their home about an hour before dawn. As they rowed their boats in silence towards Misty Island they all felt the same unusual and unwelcome chill go down their spines that they felt the last time they were here, after the Organization was defeated. Before the King left along with Sora's companions, Donald and Goofy, King Mickey gave them their own Gummi Ship, in case anything was to happen. Sora Riku and Kairi were pretty thrilled about their gift, but there was one little detail that they had to figure out. Where were they going to hide it? After sharing thoughts and opinions with each other, they all decided that Misty Island would be the ideal place to hide the ship. Not only was the island nearly covered with fog so thick that you couldn't see a thing no matter what time of day it was, but it was strictly forbidden for the local islanders to go there. As kids growing up, they've heard all kinds of creepy legends about Misty Island, which they found out a few years later, turned out to be just rumors. Out of them all, there was one story that stood out the most. The legend of Misty Elric. Once a young girl named Misty Elric and some friends were at a bonfire by themselves. After hearing so many scary rumors about how 'spirits' snatched the souls of those who wandered into the fog of Hikari Island, they got fed up and decided to see if those rumors were true; so they picked amongst themselves to go to there (it was called Hikari Island at the time) and stay there by themselves for 3 days. Misty courageously stepped up and took the challenge when no one else would and left the next day. That was the last time anyone ever say Misty. Once the 3rd day finally came, her friends gathered at the beach that overlooked the island, waiting for her to come back. But she never came. They waited and waited before they finally started to worry, so they began to ask around the village to see if anyone saw her. No one did. After the 5th day, without any leads of where she could be, they went to Hikari Island themselves to look for Misty. In the end no one ever saw **any** of them ever again and the island became forbidden and was renamed to Misty Island. In memory of Misty Elric. The scary thing was…it was a true story.

Just as they reached the shoreline, Sora could've swore that he heard music. Holy music. Somewhere in the fog, the sound was faint, but he heard it. "Did you guys hear something?" "Other than you, nothing. We're in the restricted zone remember?" Riku reminded him. "Riku does have a point Sora, were literally in the middle of nowhere, there's no way someone could be here. The Elders have severe consequences for those who wander here." Kairi said with a clear tone of concern. For some reason, in truth, Kairi enjoyed the few days she spent here. It always seemed so peaceful, the ancient and majestic trees moving in the rhythm of the slow and gentle breeze, when spots of light from the sun that sometimes poked through the mist shined in radiance, casting a soothing light upon the trees, and the beautiful chirping of the birds that seemed to echo through the dense and twisting forest. They were in the middle of taking their boats to a nearby brush to hide them when all of a sudden, the noise Sora heard earlier was playing again, but this time, Riku and Kairi heard the soothing yet suspicious music, ringing in their ears as it echoed through the trees into the mist. "Please tell me you heard it this time." And at that moment, Kairi screamed, causing Riku and Sora to spin around facing Kairi, only to see her surrounded by creatures that, unfortunately, neither of them have seen before. Thinking fast, Sora turned to Riku, "Riku, get the Gummi Ship, start up the engine, and we'll meet you there. Where is it at?"

"Follow this beach line here and you'll find me. Hurry up okay?"

"You can count on it."

With that, Riku quickly nodded his head and headed down the beach, towards the Gummi Ship, while Sora ran the opposite direction towards Kairi. Once he finally got to Kairi, even more of the creatures appeared ready and alert and without hesitation, Sora jumped into the air, simultaneously summoning his Keyblade and with grace, quickly landed on the ground and began to fight his way through the horde of the strange creatures that stood between him and Kairi. Several minutes quickly passed by and Sora was beginning to get tired with every swipe of his Keyblade. As he fought, he noticed, that none of the monsters were disappearing. They just poofed away and went to the back of the crowd. _'What the hell? Why won't they __**go away**__?'_ Then another topic grabbed his attention once he noticed that Kairi wasn't anywhere in sight._ 'Where's Kairi?'_ He found the answer to his rising question when he saw her from a fair distance in the arms of a stranger. Sora couldn't see the stranger for he was completely shadowed by a long black cloak that completely hid his face. Suddenly with unnatural power, the stranger, along with an unconscious Kairi that was still in his arms, flew with such grace as the stranger jumped in the dead center of the group of the unknown creatures, laid Kairi on the ground, got up and shouted, "Fuu Rai Sen!!!" With the wave of hands, a powerful force swept throughout the beach, taking out any creature within range in moments. When the person's impressive performance was over, he turned to Kairi, picked her up, and walked towards the very stunned Sora. _'…WOW…'_ The stranger stopped walking, facing Sora and for a long moment. The person seemingly stared at him before the stranger knelt down to gently lay the unconscious girl on the ground before Sora. After laying her on the ground, the stranger then began to make strange hand signals and then lowering his/her hands down just inches from Kairi's stomach and murmured words that Sora wasn't able to hear. When he stopped talking, something else caught Sora's attention when he saw that the person's hands began to glow in a silver-blue and not long after, Kairi herself began to glow in the same mysterious light. After several minutes, the light slowly faded and eventually disappeared. Just as the person, got up to leave, Sora grabbed the person's hand, possessing questions that he wanted answered. "Wait a second! Who **are **you?" The person said nothing and like the mysterious light, faded away leaving Sora puzzled and confused. _'What did that person do? Where did he come from? What __**were**__ those __**things**__? … Oh god! Riku is still waiting!' _All of these questions sent his mind reeling with curiosity and the many possibilities of the answers of the questions that he had as he was running down the beach like Riku said with a sleeping Kairi in his arms. Once he finally got to the Gummi Ship, Sora ran inside, closed the door to the ship, and walked into the cockpit. "Riku, Get us ou-" He stopped talking as he saw a very worried and impatient Riku sitting there, giving Sora a look that said what he was thinking. _'Where have you been?'_


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 The Meeting

Riku didn't say anything as he started the Gummi Ship and eventually took off. Sora looked out the window just as silently, watching Destiny Islands get smaller and smaller as they got farther away from home and even closer to an expected journey that lay ahead of them. Kairi, on the other hand, wasn't unconscious anymore but it was however, reduced to a very deep sleep. From time to time Sora stole a quick glance at Kairi to see how she was doing. For some reason, Sora always seemed entranced by her beauty and even more when she slept. In his eyes, she was perfect. Simple and clean yet perfect. It wasn't long before his daydreaming was soon interrupted.

"What happened out there?"

"Riku my friend" Sora began, "Believe me when I say that it really is a long story."

"Well I don't care how long it is. And if it really is a long story, explain to me why Kairi is unconscious without nothing but a scratch on her."

"I surrender" So for the next hour or so, Sora told him everything from the strange creatures' special effects to the stranger that somehow yet impressively saved Kairi's life and leaving him stunned without a clue who or what the person was. Riku showed great interest into what Sora was telling him. _'No wonder he took so long.' _Just as Sora finished his long explanation, Kairi let a great big yawn as she began to wake up. Fluttering her eyes open to see herself face to face with Sora bringing up a blush on both of their faces. Riku on the other hand, was looking at the bashful couple, shaking his head and turned around toward the front of the ship. _'I'm curious..." _"Hey Kairi." Kairi turned from Sora looking Riku's way. "Yeah?"

"Do you know about the dream?"

"Dream? What dream?"

"Sora, don't tell me you haven't told her yet!"

"Told me WHAT exactly???" Giving Sora a dirty and suspicious look.

"No I haven't told Kairi, in fact, I was gonna tell when we got to Twilight Town." Sora explained, "Unless you want me to tell her now."

"Be my guest Sora." Riku said. So for the remaining of the trip, Sora once again, explained himself about his dream and even filled her in on what happened while she was knocked out.

"I guess that's when The King meant when he said 'be safe'." Sora said.

"But I don't understand!" Kairi exclaimed in confusion, "Didn't you guys already defeat the Organization and the Heartless?" Kairi asked. "Well, the Organization," Riku began, " We're positive that they're out of the picture, but as for the Heartless. They'll never disappear as long as there is a hint of darkness in someone's heart so it has to be them. There's no other group of evildoers right?" "Well said Riku"Sora said_, 'but you've forgot one __**small**__ little detail.' _"But have you forgotten the small possibility that there really may **be** another band of evildoers?" Sora pointed out. "He has a point you know" Kairi nodded. It wasn't long before they noticed that Twilight Town was now within their sight.

Now that they were in Twilight Town, it wasn't long before they noticed that there was nobody in sight. Which wasn't exactly normal. "Let's get this over with" Kairi said weakly "This place is like a ghost town and it's beginning to freak me out" Just as she finished talking they heard the dreaded holy music again but this time, it was coming from farther up the street. "Let's check it out!" Sora said as he began to run up the street, eventually summoning the Keyblade and Riku with his Way to Dawn. Sora was running into trouble with Riku and Kairi close behind as they saw a large horde of the creatures but two heads stuck out in the crowd. _"Hey isn't that-" _"SORA!!!!" Donald yelled, "Don't just stand there! Help us out will ya!!" The brief newsflash snapped him out of his daydream stage and soon went into action, diving into the crowd as he and Riku made their way through the crowd clearing a path that would eventually lead them to Donald and Goofy. After about a good 15 minutes of fighting they were finally gone. "Sora! We don't have much time but we really have to go. Yen Sid is waiting!" Goofy reminded them.

"You're right. Let's going!" Sora nodded in agreement.

As they ran up the streets towards the train station, a lot was going through everyone's minds.

Sora's POV

'_I can't believe this. I go and confess my love and just when I thought when everything was going smoothly that guy and those things show up! But I wonder if this has to do with the dream…'_

Riku's POV

'_This hasn't exactly been a pleasant week for any of us. I guess that it's good that were going to get the 411 on everything. I wonder if this has to do with those creatures and the dream Sora was talking about. There might be a connection. But all I want to know is the mystery guy that Sora ran into."_

Kairi's POV

"_To be honest, I have no idea what's really going on. I must know! I'm tired of being left out when things like this turn up!"_

Donald's POV

"About time they showed up! Goofy and I have had to fight for our lives on this very street for hours!!! Well, at least everybody is safe…for now."

Goofy's POV

"_It's great to see that Sora and everyone else is safe. Do they have any idea how worried I've been lately?! I wonder what they'll think when they find out about this mess…"_

They finally reached the train station and in minutes they were in the Ghost Train and on their way to the Tower. The ride there was a silent one. When they reached their destination they once again encountered the creatures as they all fought their way through the Tower. At last they reached the top of the steps to find themselves face to face once again with the great Master Yen Sid.

"You came here rather quick." Master Yen Sid said, "But we cannot waste time at this point. There are mysterious forces that have risen and are now at work faster than I predicted."

"What were those creatures that we just fought back there?" Kairi asked.

"The creatures that you have seen. First of all, to make things clear, they are not related to neither the Heartless or the Nobodies." He explained, "They are known as the Sentinels. They are holy beings that have not been seen for nearly a thousand years."

"WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed. "If that's the case, then how did they come back?"

"To be honest, I do not know. But I have a theory of how that might have happened. My archives tell me that those who hold mystical powers attract them but to be exact there is only one thing that they are desperately trying to find. The Last Exile."

"The Last Exile? Who is that?" Riku asked.

"The most powerful being to ever walk the universe. Even stronger than the Keyblade master. It's said that The Last Exile wields powers that can change the fate of the universe and if he wanted too, he could destroy an entire planet. The Last Exile comes from an ancient and powerful race once known as the Elementals from the planet Xylum but was often called the Exiles because they had no allies among the planets." Yen Sid explained.

"Where can we find them?" Donald asked.

"I'm afraid you can't Donald." Yen Sid said sadly, " The Exiles were wiped out nearly a thousand years ago. The Last Exile is all that's left of them. The Exile and its powers are the only thing standing in the Sentinels' way from achieving their true goal. That's where you come in Sora. I need you to find the Last Exile and bring him back here. But most of all, you must keep him safe from the Sentinels. They will never stop coming after him and it's up to you to resist their forces as long as possible from now and when you bring him back. Take Donald and Goofy with you for you're going to need all the help you can get."

"What about us?" Kairi protested with Riku close behind her. "You can't expect us to stand in the sidelines again. Not after what happened before."

"Kairi, Riku, you too have a role that you must play." Yen Sid replied "But I'm afraid that your role will take place elsewhere."

"What do you want us to do?" Riku asked.

"Riku, King Mickey will be arriving shortly. Your job is the same as his. Together you two must travel the worlds and fight back their forces to the best of your abilities. They will be strong Riku. Be ready. As for you Kairi," Yen Sid continued, " I have a important job for you. You are one of the Princesses of Heart are you not?"

"Yes Yen Sid I am." Kairi answered.

"Since that is the case, King Mickey will be arriving shortly like I've said. I sent him off on an important errand to round up the princesses and bring them back here. Your duty lies with the other princesses to create protective but powerful shields around various worlds. This will greatly strengthen the world's sacred walls and lower the odds of a possible destruction. You will be traveling from world to world like everyone else and will be accompanied by a few strong warriors, I believe you know them Sora."

"Really? Who are they?" Sora asked

"Their names are Yuffie and Leon. I personally asked them for their assistance and have agreed to join us." Yen Sid replied.

"Now then," he began, "That is all the information that you needed to know. Are there any questions that need answering before I send you all on your way?"

"I have one. Even though we know about the Last Exile and everything, where am I supposed to begin to look? I don't even know who the person is!" Sora complained.

"Do not fear Sora. I already have that figured out. But first, may I have a look at your Keyblade?" Yen Sid asked.

Sora without hesitation raised his hand out and in moments the Keyblade appeared in his hand and with care stepped forward and handed it to him. Then Yen Sid placed it before him on his desk, placed his hands over the Keyblade and murmured an incantation that everyone was straining to listen to but couldn't make out a word. After he finished talking the Keyblade vibrated for moment and then stopped and lay dead still. Yen Sid then looked up only to see everyone stunned and a bit confused.

"If you're wondering what I just did than it's rather simple." Yen Sid said "I cast an elite level tracking spell on your Keyblade that will completely guarantee success on your mission as far as finding the Exile is concerned. Here is how it works. Whenever the Exile is near your Keyblade will vibrate; the stronger the vibration, the closer he is. If the vibration stops that means that he is no longer in range of the spell's sensor radar. Now is that all you needed to know?" he asked.

"Yes sir, that covered pretty much everything." Sora answered thankfully.

"Now that that is out of the way, I believe that it is time for you to leave. Good luck to all of you and may your journey be swift. Riku and Kairi, you'll have to stay here until King Mickey arrives.

Sora stepped up before Kairi and looked into her eyes as she looked into his feeling sorry that he'd have to leave her again on her own. "I'm sorry Kairi." Sora said, "I promise to come back to you and everything will be back to normal, you'll see."

"I know you will. Sora, be safe." After her final words she boldly stood up and pressed her lips against his into a short and gentle kiss with Donald and Goofy softly giggling in the background. _'Since when did __**THIS**__ happen?'_ After pulling away, the couple separated and went their own ways. Sora, Donald and Goofy went down the mystical steps of the Tower where their Gummi Ship was waiting while Kairi and Riku stood their ground in impatience as they waited for the King and the start of their part in the journey.


	4. The Search and Landing

Chapter 4 The Search and Landing

Sora was sitting in the cockpit exhausted after two weeks of no luck. They've traveled through at least ten worlds and double-checked the place top to bottom looking for some kind of sign. But no matter how hard they looked, there was still no vibration from Sora's blade. He had to admit, no matter who the hell this person was or how important he or she may be, he was losing his patience here! Lucky for him AND his impatient mood, they finally found a lead.

"BUZZBUZZ!! BUZZBUZZ!!" The Keyblade vibrated on Sora's lap.

As the vibrations continued to occur in faster and stronger beats, Sora's impatience quickly melted away and was replaced by a hopeful but alert expression spread across his face, Donald who was in the cabin down the hall from the cockpit asleep, jolted upright in his chair in utter surprise,

"Wha-wha-wha- what's goin on?!?!" Goofy, unlike Donald was already on the case.

"Them vibrations are startin up!" Goofy hastily answered, " ..and it's getting stronger too!!"

"Where is it vibrating toward?" Sora demanded, looking over Goofy's shoulder, watching as he pressed button and pulled levers.

After getting coordinates and quickly overlooking data, "Looks like that Exile's over at Radiant Garden!"

"DONALD!! GET OVER HERE AND GET STARTED ON THE LANDING PREP ALREADY!!!" Sora shouted through the halls of the ship.

Donald ran with haste from the cabin all the way to the cockpit that was on the other side of the ship and went straight to work as he sat in his usual cockpit chair, attached his headphones on his head, and began the procedures.

"I'm on it!" Donald shouted back, "Radiant Garden control, this is Disney Highwind requesting to land due to strict business issues, over?"

"Disney Highwind this is Radiant Garden control (RGC), please standby as we thoroughly do a security scan on your aircraft." Right then and there, two mini security crafts appeared on both sides of the Highwind and immediately shot a neon green light through the ship and began to rotate as it gathered information. After a about a minute, they were finished. " Disney Highwind you are clear to land at Dock 2, Bay 7. Welcome to Radiant Garden."


	5. Hit and Run

**Chapter 5 Hit and Run**

**Someone's POV from this point forward**

Deep within the city, at about midnight, someone was secretly watching over the town with a strong sense of alert and patience. Knelt down on the roof of one of numerous tower-like buildings, she calmly searched through the crowds for anyone suspicious. While searching, a strong heaven-like aura shot down her spine. That only meant one thing. Immediately she began to look harder until she finally located the source of this familiar aura. Just as she feared. But how?

"It can't be." He/she said in a different language "but how?"

**Sora and gang's POV**

"It's getting out of control" Sora said with concern." We must be getting closer"

"Goofy are you okay?" Donald asked towards a shivering Goofy, with a look of fear.

"I don't know why but I can't help but feel this weird feelin I have in my gut telling us to turn back.

He kinda did have a point cuz it was still dark, with the night soon to end in a few hours. The moon still shined bright, casting a trance-like glow upon the city. It was a beautiful sight from their position at the Marketplace.

"I see what you mean." Sora whispered in a daze. He was thinking about his dream for the moon was just as beautiful here than as it was in the dream. Plus it was just as hypnotizing. He looked up at the sky towards the moon and froze at what he saw. Right there on top of one of the towers was someone. The cloaked stranger stood motionless with his back to the trio.

As he watched, the vibrations on his Keyblade were so strong he had to use both his hands to keep from losing his grip. It was right there when he knew. This was it. This is the one they've been looking for. There was no way he was going to let him get away.

"Sora what are y-" Too late. With his mind set completely towards the figure ahead, he sprang up and jumped the buildings in front of him, heading straight toward the mysterious figure. Since it was too late to stop him physically OR mentally, the two loyal friends went ahead to follow him.

It wasn't long before Sora, Donald, and Goofy reached the stranger's altitude for they too were on a tower just across the street from the one the stranger was on. His back was still turned to them and continued to stand motionless and speechless towards the moon. For what seemed like an hours Sora kept staring holes into the person before him. Finally he mustered up the strength to say something.

"Show your face!" Sora shouted.

Obediently, the cloaked figure slowly turned around and faced Sora. With his cloak, it was as if this person was shrouded by the darkness of the night for Sora couldn't make out the person's features. Meanwhile thoughts flooded this young boy's mind.

'How could this be?! Is the Exile part of the Organization? But it can't be! I thought that the Exile was supposed to help people, NOT destroy! None of this makes any sense."

Sora jumped even closer to it until he was merely next to it.

"Show me your face" Sora growled.

Once again, the stranger obeyed. He slowly raised his hand toward his face and swiftly pulled the cloak clean off himself to reveal…a girl.

Sora could've sworn that he heard his heart skip a single beat as his eyes drank in the image before him. About Sora's age, as tall as Kairi, slim yet firm figure with all the curves in the right places, ivory skin, and big, soft yet fierce hazel-gray eyes. She had long white/lavendar hair that reached her waist; long bangs that reached her eyebrows. She wore a white sleeveless dress all color outlined with a deep azure blue. It was collared in that same blue and made a long V-neck appearance. A big blue ribbon was wrapped around her waist (about 5 in. wide) making a enormous bow in the back. The dress stopped at mid-thigh. basically a short kimono From the knee down long black stockings covered them with black slipper like shoes on her feet. On her arms from her elbows to her hands, 2 white w/ azure outlined cut sleeves Around her neck lay a necklace with a centerpiece that looked like a mini ceramic pottery of white and beige. Her hips were occupied but two long swords.

**If you want to see the real picture of what it really looks like, look at my avatar pic on my profile!!**

Her eyes fluttered and looked his way and while she looked at him, he heard something...in his mind.

**-I know who you are**

Sora answered back in the same fashion.

**Don't worry. I won't hurt you.**

**-Prove it. I know you.**

**But I don't know you.**

**-Do you really want to know?**

**Yes.**

**-Catch me if you can.**

Right then and there she quickly spun around and began to make her escape.

"WAIT!!" Sora cried as he went after her with Donald and Goofy close behind.

**Girl's POV**

Her movements were swift and lightning fast but at the same time, she did it with flawless grace. She effortlessly leaped from rooftop to rooftop and it wasn't long before Sora was within a comfortable distance from her.

_"I have to lose him."_ She decided in her mind, _" If this continues, THEY will come. He mustn't know that I'm the Last Exile."_

**Cue holy music**

"_Too late…I can't stay here. One who wields the blade…I'm sorry."_

**Sora and gang's POV**

"Stop!!" Sora yelled, as he made his way through the rooftops to reach her. He could clearly see that despite his best efforts, she was getting farther and farther away.

"_Damn she's fast! I gotta get her somehow…I got it!"_

"Donald! Goofy! I got a plan!" Sora called loudly.

"What's on your mind?" Donald asked back.

"I'm going up ahead. Get ready to do the Reflectga Barrier and wait for my signal!"

"Got it!"

And he went off with undying speed. He may not be as fast as this girl, but he was still one hell of a jumper. He made a supernatural leap over at least five buildings that was just enough to land right in front of her at the Bailey.

He landed skillfully facing the on-coming girl. With a look of disbelief on the girl's face, he got into his battle stance and gave away the signal.

"Guys! NOW!" he shouted.

"TRI-REFLECTGA!!" the trio chanted.

Within moments, they began to glow. Sora a bright red, Donald a sapphire blue, and Goofy in a forest green. From each of them, they shot rays of light at each other to form a barrier shaped like a triangular pyramid, surrounding her and immediately trapping the girl inside before she could realize it. She immediately stopped and looked hastily at her surroundings. It wasn't long before she realized what had happened and stopped in her tracks motionless. After a minute, she turned slowly to face Sora with her head lowered and eyes closed. Sora slightly loosened his tight battle stance and stared in wonder while the other two stared at her puzzled. At that moment, her voice again invaded his mind…but this time it was a different voice…

**-That won't be enough**.

She lowered her head again closing her eyes and went down on her knees. She clasped her hands together and began to make strange hand signals and symbols and murmured words neither of the three could make out. Donald and Goofy were confused, but Sora was shocked that could clearly be seen on his face as memories flashed before his eyes.

**Flashback**

"_The stranger stopped walking, facing Sora and for a long moment. The person seemingly stared at him before the stranger knelt down to gently lay the unconscious girl on the ground before Sora. After laying her on the ground, the stranger then began to make strange hand signals and then lowering his/her hands down just inches from Kairi's stomach and murmured words that Sora wasn't able to hear. When he stopped talking, something else caught Sora's attention when he saw that the person's hands began to glow in a silver-blue and not long after, Kairi herself began to glow in the same mysterious light. After several minutes, the light slowly faded and eventually disappeared."_

**End of flashback**

"_So THIS is the person that saved Kairi's life. This is the person I met at Misty Island!"_

As he reminisced, he was deeply disturbed from his trance when he saw the girl begin to glow in the same pale light as before and get this…she was starting to float. Her eyes were still closed and arms tightly drawn to her chest and not long after, her arms quickly spread out, hand opened freely to reveal a band of light around her with symbols on them.



Her eyes flashed open to reveal no iris or pupils in her eyes. Instead, her eyes were engulfed completely in pure white.

"Xahyaku fushka abenifus" she whispered.

The band the symbols around her began to rotate around her, spinning faster and faster until unexpectedly, it stopped, leading to a deafening explosion that instantly broke the barrier. Soon after the explosion, her eyes returned to their original state and the light once surrounding her, disintegrated as the remaining shards of Sora's barrier fell to the darkness of the alleyways. Due to the unexpected explosion, Sora was able to withstand its brutal force…barely, though he was still on his feet in his usual stance with a face of disbelief. Meanwhile both Donald and Goody were knocked out.

The girl smirked at herself and, figuring that her work here was finished, turned to leave until-

"Hold it right there!" Sora shouted tiredly.

She paused without facing him. Instead she simply stared at the sunrise in front of her as if she were in a trance.The sun's blinding rays made it impossible to see her for Sora leaving him with the mere sight of a dark shadow in front of the sun.

"Are you the Last Exile?" But just as he said that, the intense vibrations disappeared. Rendering the Keyblade motionless in his hands.

_"..what?! what happened to it?!"_

His mind was invaded with an answer by the voice he first heard. Not the one that attacked him.

**-I'm sorry but I think you're mistaking me for someone else. What is an Exile anyway? Why did you attack me?**

**What are you saying?! You're the La-**

As soon as the sun was high enough, the shadow disappeared revealing a totally different person. Same stature and height. Her hair was just as long except that it was black. She also had the two dual swords on her waist and ivory skin as the Exile did. Her clothes were also completely alternate for she wore a strapless/long-sleeved silver-blue shirt with silver layered trim that stopped just above the belly button. The shirt had big sew lines along the top of the shirt and down the sleeves that reached to the halfway point of her hands. She wore gray Bermuda-like, long, hip-hugger pants. Different, but still familiarly beautiful.

**...N****evermind, I was looking for someone. Looks like I was tracking the wrong person...I'm sorry..**

_"Well that explains why the vibrations stopped…she got away…but this doesn't make sense... the Exile was just there! But from what I can see, she also has illuminating eyes, and long silky hair…!…as that Exile? Why am I thinking this?!"_

**-I forgive you. But next time, look twice.**

"_Something's not right...__ With the tracking spell on my Keyblade, there's no way. It vibrated like crazy just seconds ago! Right where she was standing! Yen Sid guaranteed it's quality... There's GOT to be something behind all this!"_

**Wait a second! What happened to the girl that was just there where you were standing? **

**-What do you mean? I've been standing here this whole time-**

**No you weren't! When the sun rose there was-**

**Holy music cues**

"_Oh no! THEY'RE here! I have to leave," she thought._

**-I'm sorry but I have to go. **

**Why? I still need answers from you!**

**-Don't you hear it?**

**holy music cues again**

**You have to go** Sora agreed unhappily** It's not safe here.**

**-Ok. What about you?**

**I have to stay. My friends need me. (the girl smiled)**

**-I envy your courage. (Sora blushes)**

**What's your name?**

**-…Myra…my name is Myra.**

**Be safe Myra...**

**-You too.**

And without further notice, she went off towards the farther end of town to safety.

_"Was it wise for me to leave? Was it wise for me to have him face that threat alone? I don't know…"_


	6. The Prophet

Chapter 6 The Prophet

Sora spared the last few moments he had and with a deep smile, watched her turn the last corner of the street and within seconds, she was gone.

Holy music cues

_"Time to go"_- without any time to react, he blinked his eyes once only to see a small army that completely surrounded him. No escape. Sora looked behind him to find his comrades still out cold from the Exile's's stunning attack. _"Guess I have no choice…I just hope they freakin' wake up!"_ He readied himself for the numerous blows soon to come but he paused and slightly loosened his battle stance when he noticed. Something is wrong here.

Silence.

NONE of them are moving. The creatures simply stood motionless and stared at him.

"…_What the hell?" _

"You need not worry. For the moment."

Sora spun around to find a man standing behind him. Red cloak, a silver medallion with symbols along the edge; from what Sora saw, this was it:



Sora froze.

**Flashback**

_As he reminisced, he was deeply disturbed from his trance when he saw the girl begin to glow in the same pale light as before and get this...she was starting to float. Her eyes were still closed and arms tightly drawn close to her chest and not long after, her arms quickly spread out, hands opening freely to reveal a band of light around her with symbols on them and here's what it looked like_...

**End of Flashback**

_"These symbols are the same as the ones the Last Exile used for her magic..."_

The man was clearly aging, around his forties going on fifties, silver blond hair, piercing aquamarine eyes and pale skin.

"Who are you?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"I am the Prophet of Faith. And it seems that in such times I humbly ask your services."

He calmed himself and replied, "What do you want?"

"We are searching for someone," the prophet explained, "or **something** actually. You're searching for the Exile are you not? Since we are both looking for the same thing, I propose that we work together to find it and use it how we see fit.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"Her?"

"…"

"So you've met it before I see-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"My brothers and I plan to use it as a way of spreading our culture and ultimately saving our world. What about you?"

"My friends and I are searching for her so we can do that too."

"Then don't you see? We can definitely work together towards the same goal! What do you say?" His hand reached out towards Sora.

Sora thought for a moment, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know who this man was or what his true intentions were. But what does he have to lose? He shakily began to reach back to him.

"I'll-"

"DEJA LO!" (Stay away from him! )

The Prophet and Sora flinched; Sora's pulled back his hand and both of them shot a glance towards the direction of the voice from a rooftop not too far, only to see Myra standing there with a determined but furious look on her face.

"Dije dejalo" (I said leave him. ) she repeated.

"Doushde koko ni iru no?" (Who are you woman? ) The Prophet politely demanded

Sora was surprised. He was able to talk to Myra in that insane language!

**( dialouge inside minds are bolded and underlined from now on)**

**-Don't listen to this man! He speaks lies! **

**What has he done?**

**-Just trust me please! His goal will only lead to hell.**

Listening to Myra's words disturbed Sora greatly. He looked toward the Prophet's way for some kind of response from him only for the man to remain speechless; instead he showed an evil-like grin Myra's way. It was then when he noticed something...he's seen that disturbing expression before. Of all the people, he reminded Sora of Ansem.

"Sora, who is this young woman?"

"A friend but leave her out of this!"

**Myra's POV**

"A friend but leave her out of this!" Sora quickly spat.

All I could do was stare in horror at the man before me. Not at Sora...but at the man next to him. The longer I looked, the more angrier I became. Before I knew it, it was as if I lost all self-control of my actions as memories poured into my mind.

**Flashback**

_KNOCK KNOCK!! I shot up from my sleep. It was in the middle of the night as I looked toward the door to find my two older brothers there in their night garments bursting through my bedroom door. _

_"Myra, levanta!" (Myra, Get up!) Aoki said._

_"Doushede? Nani koko indayo-?" (Why? What's going on-?) BOOM!!!!_

_I stopped midsentence and ran to the nearest window. What I saw will never leave me; The beautiful city I once overlooked every morning was in smoke, our army was mounted in front of my family palace battling what my father called Sentinels. Ash, fire, and violence everywhere._

_"Esta es porque Myra...Saa! Ikouyo!" (That's why Myra...Come! We must go!) Reiji said hastily._

**End of Flashback**

"_He means well, but…this is my fight!"_

**-Sora?**

**What?**

**-I know I haven't known you for very long but…****I want you to step back and trust me on this okay?** I said calmly while slowly placing my hands on the handles of my swords. My head lowered thinking twice about what I was doing.

**What are you going to do?**

My head shot up towards the Prophet's very face.

**-To avenge what was once mine!**

**Normal POV**

Immediately she withdrew her long, dual swords and sprinted toward the Prophet. The Prophet soon after jumped to the back of his small army of Sentinels and began their attack towards Myra. Unlike Sora's prediction,

"It's no use Myra! Their immune to those kind of attacks-"

He was cut off of his words by witnessing Myra simultaneously slaying 15 Sentinels with the synchronized movements of her blades and steadily making progress towards the prophet at the back of the pack.

"Never mind." whispered a wide-eyed Sora.

Meanwhile Myra paid no attention to Sora for her eyes were fixed on the Prophet and the Prophet alone. As she fought through the crowd, all she could think about were the things that the man before her did to, in her mind, ruin her.

**Flashback**

_I could hear the people screaming…I remember the stars colliding in the distance; it's rubble crashing down on my world like a meteor shower. Sentinels everywhere. My friends and family surrounding and protecting me with their lives while my brothers held me close._

" _Reiji! Aoki! Get Myra out of here!" father said loudly; leading me and my brothers out of the palace hall down an underground tunnel that connected our palace to the hangar. We walked with great haste and hurry until a palace guard ran to us_

"_We're outnumbered my lord! The palace is lost!"_

"_You hold them back for as long as you can now GO!" father commanded. "You three, follow me!" urging us farther._

**End of Flashback**

With this as her fuel, she continued to fight back. Just as she was moments away from her target-

"I'm sorry dear child but we'll have to continue this conflict another place and time. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Omyra MATTE dayo! Watashi wa youna iru janai!!" (Don't you DARE leave! I'm not done yet!) Myra grunted, nearly in contact.

"May the stars align with your fate" and in seconds, he was gone without a trace, the Sentinels soon following

Just as he was leaving, Myra made a desperate jump to try to catch him but was too little too late. "Yamete! Matte!" (Stop! Wait!)she screamed.

When she realized that he was gone, she stood there in silence while Sora was again speechless. He thought for a moment about what he should do next very carefully as he began to make his way towards her. Sora stretched out his hand to place it on her shoulder until she suddenly dropped to her knees. She started to shake. Her hands flat on the floor, head bowed down, and drops of tears sliding down her cheeks falling to the ground.

"Myra?" Sora whispered. "Myra are you-?"

"I almost had him." Myra murmured**(at this point on, she will be speaking in ENGLISH!)**

"What? You can talk now?!"

She nodded his way.

"Okay then, c'mon, what are you tryin to say?"

"I was so close…to ending it all…in one moment…"

"I don't understand…ending wha-."

"IN ONE MOMENT!!!"

She threw herself into his arms sobbing with her face buried in his chest leaving Sora with nothing else to do but to hold her. Just sitting there with her in his arms made Sora feel uneasy. Like a sense of betrayal on Kairi's part…but what could he do? He just met this girl and already he was beginning to feel something he thought was meant for one person and one alone. For Kairi. Reminiscing on their first rushed meeting, the battle with the Sentinels, Her fierce emotions towards the prophet, and her falling to her knees before his eyes, so much so soon. It was then when he realized that after witnessing so much, there was no way that he could leave her like this.

Myra ended up crying herself to a deep sleep. Sora did the honors of collecting her swords and easily lifted her from the ground and carried her away from the bailey where they fought towards Donald and Goofy who were just waking up.

"You got her?" Donald suspected "What happened?"

Sora simply walked past him and Goofy with a straight face and said "I'll explain later".


	7. Recovery and Rehab

**Chapter 7 Recovery and Rehab**

_Myra ended up crying herself to a deep sleep. Sora did the honors of collecting her swords and easily lifted her from the ground and carried her away from the bailey where they fought, towards Donald and Goofy who were just waking up._

"_You got her?" Donald suspected "What happened?"_

_Sora simply walked past him and Goofy with a straight face and said, "I'll explain later"._

**A Few Hours Later - Late Morning**

"So that's what's been going on." Aerith said softly, looking down on Myra's sleeping body sitting next to her on a stool chair.

"There's a lot of missing pieces to this story though" Donald sighed, sitting beside her. "This isn't the Exile and none of this makes any sense!"

"Have you tried talking to Sora about it?"

"We've been tryin' for hours! But the guy won't open up. Where is he anyway?"

Goofy right then walked through the door of Merlin's house.

"I can't find him." Goofy said worriedly, "It's been nearly 3 hours since we last saw him."

"Then it's official! Something DEFINITELY happened." Donald suspected.

"Just leave the boy alone!" Cid snapped, working on his super-computer, "Whatever DID happen, should be left alone until Sora feels the time is right. He just needs time to find himself and calm down for a bit. Believe me; he'll be back."

**Sora's POV**

_It's been three hours since I brought Myra into Merlin's house under Aerith and Cid's care. Unlike Aerith and Cid, Donald and Goofy have been trying to get me to tell what happened. I know that they have a right to know but back then, I just needed time alone. So right after I dropped Myra, Donald, and Goofy off at Merlin's place, I spared a few words to say hello and left in silence. I spent the first hour or so wandering Radiant Garden. As I walked, I collected all the recent memories from last night up till now. Shockingly, it wasn't until later when I realized that as I paid no attention to my feet, they led me to the Bailey. Where it all happened. _

So here I am, sitting on the edge of the Bailey, overlooking the Heartless castle that is straight down the Great Divide.

"_I know that without a doubt that I love Kairi but…why do I feel so confused about what I feel?"_

** Flashback**

_Just sitting there with her in his arms made Sora feel uneasy. Like a sense of betrayal on Kairi's part…but what could he do? He just met this girl and already he was beginning to feel something he thought was meant for one person and one alone. For Kairi. Reminiscing on their first meeting, the battle with the Sentinels, her fierce emotions towards the prophet, and her falling to her knees before his eyes, so much so soon. It was then when he realized that after witnessing so much, there was no way that he could leave her like this…_

** End of Flashback**

I lowered my head into my hands.

'_This is unbelievable…am I starting to fall for Myra now? When I've already fallen for Kairi?"_

"This is NOT good." Sora sighed heavily, throwing his head back facing the sky.

Ok. I'm just gonna shut the fuck up about this topic because this is seriously unhealthy! I'm in love with Kairi. It's engraved! It's official! Onto another topic…what topic? What else is there to talk about? Thinking…. thinking…Oh I know…. The Last Exile.

"_I had her right there in front of me and then with a flash of the sun, she somehow turned into a totally different person! Were my eyes REALLY playing tricks on me thinking that the Exile was some white haired beauty when she was really a BLACK haired one? Did she transform somehow into who I thoroughly believe is Myra? Does Myra even KNOW? Or are they two totally different people. There's GOT to be a catch… there's GOT to be a connection between those two…"_

** Flashback**

_She paused without facing him. Instead she simply stared at the sunrise in front of her as if she were in a trance. The sun's blinding rays made it impossible for Sora to see her; leaving him with the mere sight of a dark shadow in front of the sun._

"_Are you the Last Exile?" But just as he said that, the intense vibrations disappeared. Rendering the Keyblade motionless in his hands._

** End of Flashback**

"I could've sworn that she was standing there the whole time but god dammit! I couldn't get a clear picture."

I spent the last hour of my time alone just staring up at the sky. Occasionally I'd glance up at the sun and asking in my mind:

Why couldn't you let me see? Why couldn't you let me see the truth? Why did you only let me see a shadow instead?

"I'd better get back. Donald must be going berserk." I giggled softly, beginning to make my way back: the LONG way home.

**Normal POV**

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon when Sora finally got back. Talk about takin' the long way home! As Sora was walking into the one-room house, everything in it was still the same. From the mini platform, the seemingly never-ending pile of books, and the charcoal stove, to the super computer that Cid was STILL working on. Nonetheless it still felt like home. At the far corner of the room was Merlin's "bedroom" where Myra was still sleeping. Aerith was there making something on the stove that was next to the bed while Donald and Goofy were on the table talking at the top of the mini platform.

Once he closed the door silently, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward the entryway where Sora was.

"Uh.hi everybody" Sora said weakly.

Aerith was the first to walk across the room and give him a proper "hello". Everyone else nodded to him friendly and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Welcome back!" she said merrily in her delicately soft tone, "I was just making some tea. Do you want some?"

"That'd be great" he answered.

In 5 minutes time, Aerith prepared jasmine tea for everyone and served it. Sora seated himself at the table on the platform where Donald and Goofy were talking who seemed to not notice that he just approached them.

"_They're ignoring me…"_

"Um-"

"Here you go guys." Aerith said, placing 3 mugs of tea on the table, "Enjoy!" and without a word, walked away to enjoy her tea in peace.

Donald and Goofy apparently stopped talking and along with Sora, stared at the tea that was placed before them at the round table.

"Guys, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you guys with what's happened last night and today." Sora whispered truthfully.

"It's not your fault Sora." Goofy replied, his eyes meeting his in an encouraging way, "A lot's happened, so it's natural to feel confused and rushed about things well…if that's how you're feeling anyway…"

"All I wanna know is exactly what the hell happened while me and Goofy were out cold." Donald finished seriously, "You haven't been yourself all day! But you don't have to say anything though."

"No it's okay." Sora shot back gently, "You guys have a RIGHT to know."

For the next 20 minutes, Sora truthfully explained everything. How everything went down while they were knocked out, the disappearance of the Exile, the meeting with Myra, the Prophet with his posse of Sentinels, Myra's battle and breakdown…even his growing feelings for her. Once he was done he looked up to the two of them for some kind of reply.

"And that's my story. Are you guys still mad?"

"Aww Sora" Donald explained assuring, " we were never mad at ya…we were just worried about how much you've changed in such a small amount of time. We've never seen you like this. Let alone what's been going on."

They were interrupted when Aerith walked up them in a hurried fashion.

"It's Myra." She breathed, "She's waking up!"

Sora shot up from his seat and went with Aerith to see her. Goofy and Donald who were still in their seats were surprised by his reaction, looked at each other for a silent answer, shrugged and got up; following them close behind. When they got to the bed, Myra was merely churning from her slumber in the thin sheets. Moments later, she squinted for a second then blinked several times only to see 4 faces close in front of her own. She seemed to recognize only one, which was Sora; whose face was closest to Myra's. Scared and still traumatized from earlier that day she shot straight up and quickly scooted away from them, face towards the wall. She was scared.

"Myra…don't be afraid." Sora cooed softly, stepping closer to her with an outstretched hand reaching for her.

**Myra's POV**

_I woke up finding four people staring straight at me. For just waking up, I felt both surprised and shocked! Then I started to remember all that happened before I fell asleep. The anger, the fear, the sadness. If you mix surprise and shock with those three, it gives you one overwhelmed person. I immediately sat up and scooted as far away as I could from them trying to overcome the shock, hiding my fear (face). Then I heard a voice._

"Myra…don't be afraid'"

I dared to look up to see a hand in front of me. I looked higher up the arm to see him…Sora. I felt my face grow slightly hot but I immediately shook away that thought. I slowly smiled at this familiar face and slowly took his hand to get up.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Merlin's house. Don't worry; you're still in Radiant Garden. I'm Aerith, nice to meet you."

"Domo" I replied, "That means "nice to meet you". My name is Myra. By the way, what time is it?"

Sora went to the window to see **(I'm just guessing but I don't think they had clocks! ;P ).**

"It's sunset right now, it's getting kinda late."

"…Did you just say sunset?" I asked wearily, I could feel my eyes slightly widening.

"_Holy shit…"_

"Yup."

"…_I have to get out of here."_

"That's good because I just happen to LOVE sunsets…so is it okay if I just wander around by myself for awhile. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise." I said, reaching for my swords that were placed aside my bed.

"Are you sure-?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Go on ahead Myra." Aerith interrupted, "I'll have breakfast ready for you when come back tomorrow."

I warmly smiled at her for being so damn kind-hearted. "Thank you Aerith. Good-bye everyone!" I thanked walking to the door. Before I left, I turned around to look at Sora again. I had no idea why I had any desire to do so since he was, in my mind, no more than a friend. Before I could stop myself,

"Good-bye Sora" I smiled gently, and with that I walked out the door closing the door behind me.


	8. Change of Mood

**Chapter 8 - Change of Mood**

Myra came back early that morning as promised with a tranquil expression on her face; spreading a friendly atmosphere into the house as she walked into the room leaving Sora and the others rather dazed at her sudden change of personality. Cid paid no attention since he was too busy. She continued like this for a solid three days. Returning at approximately the same time every morning with the same expression, not talking to Sora or Donald or Goofy for whenever she tried, they'd try to pry information out of her about what she knew about the Exile and where the Exile went. The only person she'd really talk to would be Aerith. She ate all her meals, took her four hour nap at noon, and helped whenever she could. Eventually, Myra couldn't shake the feeling that this place actually felt like home to her. Usually, she jumps from one world to another just wandering aimlessly, but for some reason, this was different. Something or someone was continuing to draw her here. She's yet to discover that.

"Right on time Myra" Aerith chirped, serving a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and potatoes on the table on the morning of the fourth day.

"Good morning everyone" Myra said, seating herself next to Sora. Sora was slightly shocked by her choice of seating, bringing him to a slight shade of pink on his face but quickly threw away the feeling.

The meal was a silent one. Once everyone was done, nobody got up. They just sat there in silence as Aerith collected the plates and brought them outside to be washed. **(Once again, I don't think they had clocks**** or ****sinks since I didn't see any in the game! XD)**

After about two minutes of that, Sora got up, went outside to thank Aerith for the meal, and went out for a walk. Out of curiosity, Myra got up and followed him. When she walked out the door, Sora was already walking around the corner ahead, and with stealth, she jumped the roofs, following him.

**Sora's POV**

I decided to go out for a walk after breakfast just to enjoy the scenery around me. While I was walking, I realized that out of all the times I've been here, I've never stopped to enjoy its beauty. The ancient streets, the shining spheres of light in the sky, the active marketplaces, the vibrant atmosphere, so much to appreciate.

Looking up at the sky I was thinking about the day I went out for that walk three days ago. While I was in bed…on the floor…I could've swore that I felt my Keyblade vibrate in my hand rather strongly but since I was so drowsy, I simply dozed off to sleep. I was really out of it yesterday so there's no guilt on that one. Almost.

"I still could've got up and captured her" I told myself, "go to Yen Sid's place, and have a happily ever after with Kairi but…there's no hope in the world that Yen Sid will just let me go once I hand over the Exile no matter what happened."

"He'd want you to see it through to the end…and ask you to stay." Someone whispered in my ear.

I froze stiff at the voice behind me. I spun around to find Myra standing there.

She just smiled, and then it grew into a laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" She laughed, "It was freakin' priceless!"

"You didn't have to go up and do THAT!" I whined, rubbing my ear, "Since when did you get this cheerful?"

"It's in my nature." She laughed, "It's your fault that you never bothered to TRY to get to know me instead of pointing fingers at me.

"I finally know what you meant now…about a Last Exile." She confirmed.

"_The hell? THIS was unexpected..."_

It was as if she could read my mind because-

"You've been blabbering on about it for awhile so I was able to put the pieces together all by myself." She explained, with slight pride in her tone. Then she reached for my hand and took it in her own.

"C'mon! I want to show you something. It'll make you feel better."

I figure that she wanted to do something cuz I could feel it in my face that I wasn't in such a cheery mood like she was or as cheery as I usually am. So I let her lead the way.

**Normal POV**

Once he gave the okay, he had no chance to react cuz she started off, literally dragging Sora along behind her for the ride while still holding onto his hand. Poor Sora was barely able to keep up with Myra's insane change of pace but didn't bother trying to stop her because he noticed from behind that she was smiling. For the first time, he saw her smile, making him feel slightly uneasy for a moment, then just as fast, it went away. Myra led him through winding streets, flights of stairs until she stopped unexpectedly, causing Sora to slam right against her back and fall flat onto the ground.

"He he…Sorry about that." Myra giggled, one hand on her hip and another placed on the back of her head. An apologetic expression on her face that said "dummy me!"

"Hurt like hell, but I'll get over it" Sora said, picking himself off the ground only to face an amazingly TALL wall that had be as tall as 50 Sora's. **( sorry. Too lazy to look up specifics! )**

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"Nope, not everything's what they seem Sora. Sometimes…" She paused for a moment to place her hands on the wall and murmured something. When she stopped talking and removed her hands from the wall, a big chunk of it, like a door, started to glow and seconds later in a big white flash, disappeared to reveal a tunnel with a bright white light at the end of it.** ( This took place at the really big rocky wall the Bailey! Just to let you know!)**

"Sometimes…you just have to look harder." She finished with her back to him. "Follow me, we're almost there" she motioned and with that made her way down the tunnel with Sora close behind.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Sora was amazed. It was a wide-open cliff and what it overlooked was something he never thought of: ALL of Radiant Garden with all its sparkling wonder.

" I found this place yesterday while I went out last night." Myra explained. "How did I get through that wall and find that tunnel you ask yourself? There was a legend that I heard about from one of the street storytellers down at the Marketplace. So I spent all night looking for it. Took me about an hour."

"I've been to this city countless times and not once have I seen this place; let alone heard about it." Sora said, seating himself at the edge of the cliff and enjoying the view. Myra silently joined him and sat right next to him.

In silence, they together watched the bustling city hundreds of feet below. Every other minute, Sora would steal a quick glance at Myra and admire that look on her face. It was right then when he noticed.

"Myra, why are doing this for me?" Sora asked quietly, "All this time I've known you, all I've done was accuse you of being someone you're not and pry at you for information."

"It's simple." Myra replied, "A lot, on your part, has happened. But you're troubled by something more than that are you?"

"…"

"_Am I that obvious…She's reading me like a freakin' book!"_

"Are you always this sharp? Let alone cheerful? Because that's what I see when I look at you." Sora stated, looking at Myra with great tense.

Myra looked up to him in surprise. When she first met him, instead of a "nice to meet you", he accused her, but when they were in trouble with those Sentinels, he was a totally different person. He tried to protect her but by anger, she just snapped. As the days went by, Myra began to feel as if someone was watching her when she turned her back but when she turned around, all she saw was a boy who wanted information. It was then when she stole a few moments to look into his eyes.

_"I knew it…"_

"I see strength in your face. A sense of love, courage, and understanding but…when I look into your eyes I see guilt and confusion. Can you tell me what's troubling you?"

_"What the hell can I say?! Basically all that's been bothering me has been the Exile and Myra! I can't tell her! I'm not sure about my feelings for her at all! I'm with Kairi now…that's all that matters."_

"I have someone in my life…that I love." Sora said quietly.

**Myra's POV**

" I have someone in my life…that I love." The sentence echoed in her mind.

_"Why do I feel so backstabbed? Could it be…no…NO! I'm not like that! My role in life is to serve and protect…even if it means going against my desires."_

I felt my heart stop right there as he said those words. Since a certain event earlier in my life, I've kept my distance from people because I knew that if I ever got close to someone, because of what I am, there was nothing that I could offer them. Only unintended pain; those god damn things will never leave me and I know that now. They search and destroy. I could never let that happen again…not after what happened before. But here I am, with someone I just met telling me that he's in love with someone else. Not that I cared…but if what he's going to tell me means so much to him, then I will…with all my heart.

"She's a princess and she loves me back." He continued, "Her name is Kairi. I had to leave her to do a universe-saving job which is to find the Last Exile, protect him, and take him back to a wizard named Yen Sid. That's what you heard me talk to myself about earlier."

"…_What have I done?"_

"I wanna go back to her and my friends back at where I live." Sora explained, "You should see it…it's literally a sanctuary…a paradise. But when the Exile came around and I was THIS close to getting her, I lost her."

I was speechless…so I simply listened with a straight face, hiding my shock and shame.

"If I could get another chance at getting that Exile, it'd mean the world to me… that's why I've been pressing you so hard lately. I'm just desperate right now. I've been out looking for the Exile everyday ever since that night and I've had no luck. I'm sorry that I've been so pushy towards you…I know now that you didn't deserve that. Not now…not ever. "

I could see the desire in his eyes and they were fixed on me. I knew that I kind of wanted that too but…

_"For his sake…I know what to do now…for his sake"_

Once Myra shed her words of comfort, which lasted for about 20 minutes, she took a deep breath and spilled it.

"I'm nothing but a fool that you care about. I can't give you what you want but…I still wanna help you. I've been asking around for info about the Exile these past couple days while I went out for those walks. I found a certain piece of info that you might want to know about."

His eyes slightly widened, and scooted closer.

"What is it?!" he whispered impatiently.

"Calm down. Calm down." She said, while placing her hands on his chest arm distance to keep him from getting any closer, "I don't really have to say it because you basically have to see it. Come with me tomorrow when I go on my walk and I'll show you."

**Normal POV**

Once Myra was done, she urged Sora that it was getting late since the sun was already beginning to set so he reluctantly agreed and the two of them silently walked back.

Sora felt a tinge of relief about letting out his feelings like that. To be honest, that wasn't what he intended to tell her but right when he was about to say what he planned, another explanation spoke for itself…from his heart. He really did want to go home…he was against going on the mission but as the Keyblade master, he had no choice. The best thing was that he FINALLY had info on how he might be able to find the Last Exile. Another thing he was happy about was that Myra forgave him, understood him, and helped him out. He felt comfortable with her enough to call her a friend.


	9. Show and Tell

**Chapter 9 – Show and Tell**

**Sora's POV**

"_I don't really have to say it because you basically have to __see__ it. Come with me tomorrow when I go on my walk and I'll show you."_

I just couldn't seem to get that out of my mind. She went out on her walk as she usually did about four hours ago. It's nearly midnight and I was still lying here on my bed on the floor just dreaming up the possibilities of what it could possibly be.

"_Does she know someone who knows more about the Last Exile? Do they know where she is? Could they even TAKE me to her?"_

_Oh my god! The list is endless! I guess I just have to wait…until then.._

"Myra..." I spoke softly, "Wherever you are…thank you."

Then I went off to sleep, awaiting the night ahead.

**Normal POV**

The next day, things went by normally. Sora was yet to tell anyone about Myra's discovery and their future venture but instead of spreading the news for all to hear, he simply remained silent about the matter; barely able to hold in his anticipation.

As the time to leave grew closer, everyone started to slowly notice that Myra was acting strangely, as if she were worried about something. Plus she seemed to be silently avoiding Sora. Aerith and Goofy both tried asking her if something was wrong but she simply said that everything was fine.

Eventually lunch time came around and just as Myra was about ready to do her afternoon nap, Sora confronted her.

"Are you okay Myra?" Sora persisted, "you don't have to show me anything if you don't feel all right about it. You could just tell me where it's at and I'll go on my own."

"It's not like that Sora" Myra sighed, sitting herself on the edge of the bed, "I want to help you. I just haven't been feeling well today so I'm just gonna try to sleep this off before we have to go. Oh! By the way, we're gonna leave earlier than I usually go so instead of leaving 5pm, we'll be leaving at 4pm."

"Why?"

"It just seems more convenient to leave when it's still bright outside and since this is a special event and all…anyway, do me a favor and wake me up at 3:30 okay?"

"Will do."

"Until then…" and with that she lied down on the bed, faced the wall on her side and dozed into sleep mode in minutes.

As she was asleep, Sora spent about 5 minutes sitting on the stool next to the bed just staring down at her…watching her. Thinking about her. He was like this until Donald crept up from behind him and-

"I think someone has a new admirer." Donald snickered, looking over Sora's shoulder.

Not bothering to freak out as expected, he instead smiled at the statement.

_"She just might Donald…I'm crazy for that but…"_

"She just might." He said, turning to Donald.

"But what about Kairi Sora?" Donald asked seriously, "I know about your feelings for Myra and I respect that but…if you end up fallen for Myra, then what's gonna happen then?"

"_That's a really good question…I haven't thought about that up until now but…what __would__ I do?"_

"I don't know what I'd do Donald." Sora said honestly, turning to her, grabbed onto her hand and blushed. Myra, in her sleep, whimpered for a moment then smiled. Just from that, he blushed deeper.

"If it DOES happen…" Donald concluded, "In the end, you'd have to choose: Myra? Or Kairi?." Donald patted his shoulder the walked away.

"_In the end, I'd have to choose: Myra? Or Kairi?" he thought to himself. "Something tells me that this isn't going to end well…"_

**A few hours later – 3:30 PM - Normal POV**

"Myra. Myra! Wake up!!"

"I'm up! I'm up" Myra answered crankily, "Just let me get something to eat."

"Got you covered Myra!" Aerith said, immediately handing her a big double-decker sandwich. "Enjoy!"

"Wow..How do you-?"

"How do I eat so much and stay the way I am?" she finished, "I only eat two meals a days. One in the morning and another after my nap. I do a lot of exercising anyway so no weight problems for me." She smiled, then started chomping down on her lunch.

In 10 minutes time she finished her sandwich and with both swords at her side, Myra took Sora by the hand and left the house at promptly 4 PM. As she pushed Sora out the door, she looked back at everyone and everything inside it. All her new friends: Aerith, Donald, Goofy, Cid…and Sora.

"_Things will be different now huh?.." she thought, "Good-bye guys…I'm gonna miss you."_

They slowly walked through Radiant Garden with Myra leading the way. They walked in silence until Sora noticed something

"I just noticed Myra." Sora began.

"Noticed what?" Myra asked.

"I never asked you about yourself so…can I ask you about yourself?"

She stopped walking and stood there with her back to him for a moment then straightened her stature, turned around and said, "Sure."

"I was born on a planet named Xylum." She began.

"_Oh my god..I've heard this before…"_

**Flashback**

_The Last Exile comes from an ancient and powerful race once known as the Elementals from the planet Xylum but was often called the Exiles because they had no allies among the planets." Yen Sid explained._

**End of Flashback**

"I grew up there and was trained in the art of swordsmanship and magic from when I was 3, until I was 10 years old. When I was 10 years old, my world was destroyed. Literally, I lost everything thanks to a certain someone…can you guess who?"

"Hmm…"

**Flashback**

_Don't listen to this man! He speaks lies! – Myra pleaded_

_What has he done?_

_Just trust me please! His goal will only lead to hell._

_Listening to Myra's words disturbed Sora greatly. He glanced toward the Prophet's way for some kind of reply only for the man to remain speechless; showing an evil-like grin Myra's way. He's seen that grin before. Of all the people, he reminded Sora of Ansem._

**End of Flashback**

"It was that Prophet from that day wasn't it?"

"That was him" she replied bitterly, "He was the one that led the attack on Xylum with an armada of Sentinels. There's four more Prophets: Prophets of Balance, Destiny, Darkness, and Light. The one you saw was their leader: The Prophet of Faith."

"Why would he want to attack your world?" Sora demanded, "For the hell of it?!"

"No…he had a reason. He was looking for something. I don't need to tell you a hint for you to know who he was after."

"The Last Exile."

Myra nodded with a straight face.

"There are two things that he told you that is total bull shit:

1.When he referred the Last Exile as SOMETHING instead of SOMEONE, he meant it. Him and the other prophets basically consider her a tool. Not a person.

2. It's true that they want to shape the world into a "better" place and all BUT, they refer it being better for THEM Sora. NOT for the good for everybody else. He's like Ansem, but less psychotic! And we ALL know what happened him.

By the time she finished talking, Sora found himself, facing the same tall wall as yesterday.

"Weren't we here yesterday?" Sora asked with a weird "wtf?" look on his face.

"Do you want the info or not Sora? If yes, then just bear with me okay?" Myra replied, repeating the same procedure as yesterday to open the door and again, walked inside with Sora behind her. When they were both inside, she silently sealed the only exit as Sora was walking towards the edge of the cliff blissfully unaware.

**Myra's POV**

Here we are at the same place we were yesterday. I still can't believe that I'm about to do this but..it's for a good cause right? He can go back to his family, his friends…his lover. It's for what's best. But I'm starting to get the feeling that there's more to it than just that. I want to see him happy. But if he wants to find his key to unlock his happiness, then so be it. I'll do it. So I closed the exit and braced myself.

"_I've sealed my fate."_

**Normal POV**

"So now what Myra?" Sora asked, looking up at the oncoming sunset at the cliff's edge.

"_Damn…The sunset is moving along faster than I thought" Myra thought worriedly, watching the full view of the sunsetupon Radiant Garden below, "I'm running out of time."_

"We just sit and wait. It should happen anytime now." she answered, slowly walking towards him.

"What's gonna happen?"

"You'll see."

They both sat down side-by-side together, staring off into the setting sun. It's radiance stained the sky with a mix of red, orange, yellow, and purple. They continued to watch in silence for another 10 minutes and during those 10 minutes, Sora had a lot on his mind.

"_I can't believe myself! Half the time I spend with Myra, I stare at her! On the other hand, I have a situation about a mission which, as it seems, hasn't been going well…until now anyway." Sora took another look at Myra again as she was looking at the sun. He couldn't help but melt inside as he noticed how her skin seemed to glow when the sun was setting. But as he lingered on his sights, he noticed that Myra's expression seemed…scared._

"Are you okay Myra?"

She looked down on her lap, then the sun that was minutes away from completing it's setting process.

"Can you keep a promise Sora?" Myra asked shakily.

"I haven't broken a promise to this day." Sora answered truthfully, wondering where this was going.

"I want you to promise me something right now." Myra explained seriously while she stood up to face the sun, completely hiding her expression from Sora's view. "Are you willing to accept what you'll be seeing in moment's notice?"

Sora remained speechless sitting beside Myra thinking things through in his head; confused with everything that was happening right now. He wanted to find the Exile. He wanted to go home. What did he have to lose? He got up to face Myra, took her hands and held them in his own, looked her in the eyes as she looked back at his. Both their hearts were racing at that moment. The sun was seconds away from being completely set as it shined against their faces. Just as the sun was about to disappear-

Sora pulled Myra into an embrace and held her close. Myra was in shock at his actions but in slow realization that she enjoyed this, she slowly crept her arms around him, held him closer, and enjoyed his affection while she still could. Then Sora moved his face to her ear.

"I'm willing." Sora whispered.

"_I want to go home, I want to find the Exile…but I don't want to leave Myra either."_

She silently began to cry. For their growing friendship, which she now knew, meant something more. For his feelings, which she now knew, she shared.

_"If only I wasn't-"_

Suddenly…she began to slowly be engulfed in a silver-blue misty light. Sora pulled back quickly from their hug still holding her hand, looking at her face with a expression that said, _"…What's happening?"_

Myra, just as shocked, shot her head towards the sky to find it dark, no sun to be seen. It was then when she knew:

"_I'm out of time."_ She faced him with her eyes closed.

"Hopefully Sora…you can accept the truth…my truth."

As she finished her sentence, she began to float to the point that Sora could no longer hold on to her hand and unwillingly let go of it as she rose higher into the sky. She rose about a good two feet above his head and then Sora stepped back a couple of feet away to see what was happening. Her body was covered with a pure white veil and she shot open her eyes to unveil her transformation. In Sora's POV, she was literally a bright star. Then her clothes began to change it's form and from her scalp to the tips of her hair, her hair changed into a lavandar/white tint. It was then when Sora's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"It can't be..." he breathed.

**Flashback**

_Sora could've sworn that he heard his heart skip a single beat as his eyes drank in the image before him.."_

**End of Flashback**

In one minute, the veil "shattered" as its shards fell down lightly like white flower petals and when it hit the floor, it disappeared like mist. In the sky it revealed…a girl.

**Flashback**

_She wore a white sleeveless dress all color layered with a deep azure blue. It was collared in that same blue and made a long V-neck appearance. A big blue ribbon was wrapped around her waist (about 5 in. wide) making a enormous bow in the back of her waist. The dress stopped at mid-thigh basically a short kimono. From the knee down long black stockings covered them with black slipper like shoes on her feet. On her arms from her elbows to her hands, 2 white w/ azure layered cut sleeves._

**End of Flashback**

"The Last Exile." Sora whispered, as Myra's true form drifted back to the surface.

"_The one I love is ALSO the Last Exile…the savior of the universe…the target of religious creatures and priests…the one I have to protect."_

"Here I am Sora…" Myra finally spoke in a slightly different tone from before, "This is the real me." She said with tears brimming in her eyes, she then, lowered her head in shame…waiting for an answer.

"Myra…Look at me."

She looked at the voice to see that Sora moved from the cliff's edge to right in front of her. With a finger, he lifted her face to his face close to hers; looking into her hazel eyes.

"I have to know Myra." Sora breathed, "For someone I hardly know, I'm really thankful that you're coming clean for me but…why did you hide the truth all this time? Why couldn't you be honest with me?"

"Because I was afraid Sora…" she explained with her voice cracking as she went on, "Originally…I planned…on not telling you at all…but…as time went by…**(tears spilling in her eyes)** I started to fall in love with you…without realizing it…plus…you were so sad…and yesterday…when I heard your story…I knew that…I wanted to help you…I couldn't hide anymore. And at the time…I was willing to do anything for you…and I still am…so take me!" she said loudly, stretching out her arms with her head bowed down.

"Myra…"

"If I'm the one thing that's in your way Sora from your sanctuary, then take me!" she cried, "If you take me, you can go back home to your family! All your friends!…to Kairi."

"Myra…do you love me?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then why are you trying to push me away? My love? Why are you trying so hard to deny yourself a love that you want with all your heart?"

"You don't know…the pain Sora." Myra whispered, "If I take the risk to love you any further, then your life will be in danger. The people that have tracked me down for my power will use anything they can grasp to get me. My power is that great. If it gets into their hands, it's all over. They've already taken EVERYTHING from me!" and raised her voice louder

Sora's eyes widened and backed away a couple of steps.

"MY family! MY friends! MY home! That's why even though I love you so much…" she stepped to Sora and placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to blush, "I have to let you go. It's for your own good. I'm offering you a chance to keep that privilege."

Myra let go of his face as Sora stood there with HIS head bowed down…thinking. His heart was set.

"Have you ever heard of the saying…'Love conquers all' Myra?" Sora questioned, his head lifted up with a warm smile.

She stood there quaking with rushed emotions, already knowing where he was going with this.

"You don't have to face this threat alone Myra" Sora pointed out, stepping closer to her who was still shaking. "I won't let you face the danger alone." Their faces growing closer with their eyes locked on eachother.

"I promise." He whispered and in moments notice, pressed his lips against hers. Myra hesitated for a moment, but then accepted his decision and let him in; deepening the kiss. Her arms snaked around his back as did Sora's and pressed eachother closer. Their kiss was affectionate as well as passionate. None of them wanted it to end-

"There you are my child."

Surprised, they quickly sealed their kiss and looked towards the exit of their secret place to find the prophets. Not just one like before but all of the Prophets: Faith, Destiny, Balance, Light and Darkness…with a larger army of more powerful looking Sentinels behind them.

To be continued…


	10. Catching Up

Chapter 10 – Catching Up

**Chapter 10 – Catching Up**

"Sora? C'mon, wake up!"

He fluttered his eyes several times until he woke up to see her…Kairi. Once she saw that he was awake, she threw herself into his chest and simply held him with tears in her eyes.

"Whoever attacked you Sora, be glad you're not dead!" Riku smirked.

After Riku's remark, Kairi let him go and took her place at the edge of the bed that Sora was in. He took this chance to look around him to find that he was at the Tower again in Twilight Town; the same room where he met the three fairies and got his new clothes. Everything, like Merlin's house, was exactly the same. He tried to sit up, but as he began to rise, a sharp pain coursed through his torso.

"AHH!!" Sora cried in pain, throwing himself back on the bed, eyes squeezed tight. Kairi immediately shot up from the edge of the bed to keep him down. Riku's eyes slightly widened but as he was about to go to help, Kairi already took the job.

"Sora, don't move!" Kairi pressed, "You're hurt remember?"

"Wha?" he breathed. He glanced down on himself. His black pants were still on but he had no shirt. Instead, his whole bottom torso was covered by a thick cloth bandage that was clearly stained in blood. He tried to remember what the happened until he remembered.

Flashback

_Their kiss was affectionate as well as passionate. None of them wanted it to end-_

"_There you are my child."_

_Surprised, they quickly sealed their kiss and looked towards the exit of their secret place to find the prophets. Not just one like before but all of the Prophets: Faith, Destiny, Balance, Light and Darkness…with a larger army of more powerful looking Sentinels behind them_

End of Flashback

"Myra…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening.

"What?" Riku asked. "Myra, Who's Myra?"

"The girl I was with…where is she?" Sora groaned in pain.

"_A girl? But he couldn't have…he would __never__…would he?"_

"Sora…when we found you, there was no one there. You were alone when we found you." Kairi answered slowly.

"We have to find her!" he said loudly, silencing everyone in the room, "Myra…that "girl"…she's the Last Exile!"

Everyone's expressions froze in disbelief, silently asking him to continue.

"What I'm going to tell you guys is no lie. I won't leave anything out." looking at Kairi as he spoke.

CREAK--!

Everyone spun around to see Mickey, Yen Sid, the three fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Donald and Goofy at the door.** (I don't even know how the hell I knew that… ' Anyway, on with the suspense)** In silence, they walked across the room to where Sora lay when Yen Sid finally spoke.

"So you have both found and lost the Exile Sora…" Yen Sid began, "Truly unfortunate."

"I'm sorry Yen Sid. The Prophets took her…I don't know where but they took her... You gotta listen to me! Just hear me out!"

"Calm down Sora." Mickey said gently, stepping closer to him and sat next to him. "Tell us everything."

"A couple weeks ago, at the time, we still had no vibration from the Keyblade." Sora explained, "It wasn't until we passed by Radiant Garden that we got this insane signal coming from there so we landed and searched."

Sora truthfully told every detail that he could possibly remember: his first encounter with the Last Exile, what she looked like and the attacks she cast on them, the mysterious disappearance of the Exile and the appearance of Myra. He hesitated when he was ready to talk about his growing feelings for Myra but, with Kairi there, he just couldn't. Instead, he skipped to the part when Myra took him to the cliff where she revealed herself. From that point on, everyone seemed more attentive to him and drank in his every word.

**Flashback**

"_There you are my child." _

_Once they laid their eyes on the prophets and their army, Sora immediately swung Myra behind him and went into his battle stance; summoning his Keyblade once more._

"_Sora no!" Myra whispered loudly, "You're gonna get yourself killed!"_

_He remained silent for several seconds then turned his head her way._

"_Remember what I said Myra? I won't let you face their wrath alone. Besides, I can handle these punks." He smiled with his signature grin._

"_Then I won't let you either." Myra said, stepping by his side with her hands on the hilts of her swords. With swiftness, she spun her swords out of their cases into several feet in the air. As they continued to spin, she hurriedly did hand movements and said an incantation._

"_Espadas Lunas" __**(Moon blades)**_

_She laid her hands in front of her and with precise timing, the swords landed in her hands. When she caught them, they instantly became engulfed in a white mythical "flame" as she went into her battle stance. Sora was about ready to start after the battle in front of them when-_

"_Wait! Remember your last battle with the Sentinels and how when it seemed like you hit them but didn't and instead, they went to the back of the pack? That was an illusion technique." Myra explained, "Charge in now, you'll end up fooling yourself again. I know an incantation so that the next time you face a Sentinel, you'll be fighting the real thing. Hold still."_

_She did some hand gestures, placed her hands on her chest causing him to blush and said, "Kiakute yurimo de kyou itsumo kareda. Irumo saigo deraketo kyou mo." He an insane chill down his spine when she was done._

"_With that incantation, you'll be immune to any kind of illusion technique for about a month. Are you ready?" Myra said._

"_After you." Sora insisted._

_Without a word, Myra sprinted once more towards a horde of Sentinels, knocking down one with every blow. Sora took a minute to watch her movements then joined her on her killing spree. After about 15 minutes, Myra and Sora were able to take down every last one of them. All that was left were the Prophets who were watching from behind the whole time._

_There was a deep silence as they stood several feet from one another just looking at eachother on the other side. Myra told herself that this time, she'll maintain her self- control as she rings that prophet's neck. She snapped out of it as the Prophet of Faith stepped forward a couple of steps._

"_My dear Exile, this time, I will not run…and neither will my brothers…I promise Myra."_

_Myra's eyes widened._

"_Don't talk as if you know me!" she growled under her breath, "You don't know shit about me._

"_Is it really true what you say Myra?" The Prophet of Balance asked, Myra flinched at the very question. "There is much that we know about you, Exile."_

**End of Flashback**

"There is plenty to know about Myra and her culture. Her people." Yen Sid claimed, "Allow me to explain."

They were all in Yen Sid's office. Everyone was seated in a chair in front of his desk while Sora was in the back of the room in a bed that was moved into the room for the occasion.

"As I said before, Myra comes from an ancient but powerful race known as the Elementals but almost no one ever used that term and instead called them Exiles since they had no foreign allies…" Yen Sid paused for a moment; then he rose from his wooden throne and crossed the room to gaze through the window pane. With everyone's eyes glued to him, he took a deep breath, and continued.

"There was a reason, why they had no allies…why they were so mysterious… The Exiles, had in their possession, a weapon. Every 1000 years, a "chosen one" would be born from one of the five noble clans – in Xylum culture, there are 4 "base elements": water, earth, fire, and air. And from those elements, dozens more branched from it such as lightning, psychic, ice, and transformation, giving those elements the title of "branch elements". The five noble clans were those who possessed the abilities of either of the four base elements."

"But I don't understand." Kairi interrupted, "If there are five noble clans but four base elements, then what's the fifth one?"

"I was getting to that. Several years before Xylum's destruction, it's apparent that this was when Myra was born. Normally, shortly after a Elemental child is born, they undergo a religious ceremony that determines which elemental clan the child belongs to by placing the child under a beam of the purest light- Kairi's light, so to speak, since she is after all, the a princess of a pure heart. Usually, they can tell which element the infant possesses by when they put the child under the light, they begin to glow in whatever color they may be. Redfire, yellowlightning, brownearth but once Myra was placed under that light, like the Last Exiles before her, she glowed a silver-blue with a black outlining and white spheres of light orbited around her. It was right then when they knew she was different and that meant only one thing…"

"…they discovered a new element." Sora finished slowly. Yen Sid shook his head.

"It's not that her element was discovered Sora; it was found…again. The Last Exile and all who came before her are bound to the same mystical element. Only Last Exiles have the soul power to wield that force.

"Sora, you told us that she transformed into a different form when the sun sets and returns to normal when the sun rises. To me it looks like her powers have to do with the sun or the moon… But that would mean –" Mickey gasped."

"Myra's element is the ability over the cosmos. (stars and space)"

**Flashback**

"_You don't know shit about me." Myra sneered._

"_Is it really true what you say Myra?" She flinched at the very question. "There is much that we know about you Exile."_

"_Myra what are they talking about?" Sora whispered quickly._

_Myra said nothing. Her gaze didn't wander and remained fixed on the Prophets._

"_It appears that even the Keyblade Master, whom you love so dearly, has yet to know the whole truth." The Prophet of Balance stated, Myra shot a glare at him, "Rather disappointing don't you think?" turning towards the Prophet of Destiny._

"_Indeed my brother."_

"_Allow us to explain then." The Prophet of Light began._

_As he explained, every painful moment was coming back to her…_

_**--Myra's memory flashback--**_

_**(not gonna bother w/ the foreign language here cuz it's too damn long! XD but read anyway!!)**_

" _Reiji! Aoki! Get Myra out of here!" father said loudly; leading me and my brothers out of the palace hall down an underground tunnel that connected our palace to the hangar. We walked with great haste and hurry until a palace guard ran to us_

"_We're outnumbered my lord! The palace is lost!"_

"_You hold them back for as long as you can now GO!" father commanded. "You three, follow me!" urging us farther. _

_We followed the passageway until we reached the hanger where our gummi ship was. Another palace guard ran to us in a hurried fashion when he stopped abruptly, "My liege, the ship is fueled and ready for immediate takeoff. If you leave now, you'll be able to sneak past their armada and escape safely."_

"_Alright. Thank you. Put the ship onto standby and wait for my signal"_

"_Yes sir!" He saluted to my father and left._

_He turned towards me and my brothers, went down on his knees and put a hand on my brother's shoulders with me in the middle._

"_Reiji, Aoki, Myra……. This is as far as I can take you."_

"_But father, what about us?" Aoki asked loudly, "You don't have to do this!"_

"_Just listen to me." He snapped. Aoki fell silent. Father calmed himself again with a firm but loving face before speaking._

"_As a leader, I can't leave my people behind. Right now, I'm needed here. But as for you three…right now, your duty is away from here so that you may live on and give us all a future. Reiji, Aoki, protect yourselves and Myra with your lives. You stay together and no one gets left behind."_

"_Father…" I said, with tears in my eyes._

_He turned to me with soft loving eyes. "Myra…one day your time will come to show what you truly are and do what is right. People will say things. They'll try to stop you. But in the end, you'll know what to do. Stay strong and continue to be like I know you are. Never forget who you are. You're the Last Exile. And no one can take that away."_

_BOOM!!_

_A tremor shot through the whole room nearly knocking us all off our feet. _

_Father simultaneously embraced all of us. While still in his arms, he whispered, "This place is no longer safe."_

"_My lord! Their coming!" The guard shouted from across the room._

"_Reiji! Aoki! Get on the ship now!" Without question, they scurried into the cockpit of the ship and began to start the engine. I was about to get on when father grabbed onto my hand. I turned around and looked at the hand he was holding. It was the necklace he wore all the time for as long as I could remember. A simple white/beige stone necklace shaped like a ceramic pot._

"_I want you to have this Myra. The Light of Kiryuu. Xylum's most prized possession and star. When in need, call to it and it will guide you and give you strength. This has been passed down to every Last Exile before you and now…it falls to you. You know the ritual. I love you. Hurry get on!" _

_Before I could say anything else, he shoved me into the cockpit with my brothers and sealed the door. Reiji began our takeoff immediately and as we began to ascend, we all looked down to see our father looking back at us. For just one moment before turning around and charging alone at the horde of Sentinels that just broke into the hangar._

_In minutes, we were out of the planet and heading into space. As we left, we saw Sentinel ships leave Xylum._

"_I can't believe it. We won! They're retreating!" Reiji said ecstatically. Right after he said that, Xylum started to glow bit by bit and seconds later…_

_**BOOM!!**_

_It exploded. Just like that._

"_NNNOOOOO!!" I shrieked._

**End of Myra's Memory Flashback**

"_We know who you are, where your from, and what you've been doing after all these years instead of carrying out your god-given tasks."_

"_That may be true…" Myra whispered._

"_Myra, -" Sora began._

"_BUT NO THANKS TO YOU!!" she roared._

"_All I've ever wanted was to live in peace! Is that so wrong?! Is that so wrong to the point you up and destroy everything I've ever known into nothing?!"_

"_That is where you're wrong Exile." The Prophet of Darkness started darkly. "As nothing more but a mere tool at the world's disposal, you __**have**__ no real life to live unlike us and your friend. Meaning, not only you, which is meaningless, but __we__ have lives we wish to fufill."_

"_Shut up!" Sora shouted, stepping between the Prophets and Myra. Myra's eyes widened._

"_Stop labeling her as nothing when she looks, acts, and feels like a damn human! You might as well say that you guys were the damn bibles that we could __**burn**__ for all we cared!"_

"_Think what you want Keyblade weilder, but what we are changes nothing of Myra's past and how she has lived the last 1000 years in our care." Destiny admitted firmly.(the prophet) __**I'll just call them Faith, Balance and whatever so keep that in mind from now on ok? Thanks! **_

_Sora froze and everyone fell silent. Silence never seemed so loud. He slowly turned to Myra to find that her eyes were not of the angry, but eyes of the overwhelmed. Her widened eyes were soon followed by tears._

**Myra's Memory Flashback--**

_A few days later…_

_After Xylum was gone, My brothers and myself barely spoke as we wandered through space. Finding somewhere to call home again. But we already knew that even if we found one…it wouldn't be the same. _

_We were almost out of fuel until we finally found a planet. After spending days without food or water, we made no hesitation as we made our descent towards the surface. When we landed, we took notice that the place was a tropical one. Clear, sunny skies, turquoise oceans that seemed to go on forever, white sandy beaches, but it was foggy where we were. An island of mist among the other shiny, clear islands was where we found ourselves. _

_Days went by. One night I was sleeping when I heard something. I got up silently to find that both my brothers were gone. I panicked for a bit, then poked my head outside to see my brothers with their swords; fighting eachother. But as I kept watch, I noticed that they weren't fighting to hurt…but to practice. Were they trying to train so they can protect me? At the time, I didn't want to leave them alone to fight for me when the time came. I wanted to help. I went back inside the hut we made together, grabbed my dual swords, and crept back out. My brothers paused and turned when they saw me with my swords withdrawn. I smiled at them then went into my battle stance ready to start. They looked at eachother and smiled warmly back at me. From that night on, we practiced together every night. As time went by, Reiji and Aoki started smiling again… and so did I. For the first time in weeks, we were happy again; because we had eachother. Maybe that was what father was talking about._

_**One month later…**_

_Another day was done. I slept in by mistake that night. It was probably around midnight when I finally woke up to find my brothers already gone. Since it happened so many times before, I didn't find it weird at all. Figuring that they probably started early, I leisurely took my swords, went outside and stopped. My eyes widened. _

_Aoki was face up on the floor dead right in front of me with pools of blood splattered everywhere. His sword was staked to the ground. I can never forget how his cold, lifeless eyes stared back up at me as I was taking everything in. I immediately jumped to the other side of his body and withdrew my swords._

"_Dare da?!" (Who's there?!) I shouted, my mind spinning. I started to slowly walk down the beach not letting my guard down for a second. Aoki was dead, but there was a chance that Reiji could still be alive. "Reiji!" No reply. "Reiji! Doko ni irun desuka?" I called. (Reiji! Where are you?)_

_I heard a rustle of leaves nearby. I ran towards the sound and thank god! Reiji was there alive! He was stabbed at the arm but alive. "Reiji! Yokata! Nani ga anatano?" (Thank god! What happened?)_

"_Myra…Niigero!" He croaked. " Los prophetos estan aqui. Detete!" (Myra..run! The prophets are here. Get out of here while you still can.) _

"_Yada. No sin ti. Vas conmigo. Saa…ikouyo-" (No. Not without you. You're coming with me. Come on…let's go-)_

"_Chitanda omyra." (I've finally found you) _

_I spun full-circle and there they were. The Prophets that destroyed Xylum…with Sentinels too._

"_Reiji, mamotte ageru yo." (Reiji,I'll protect you ) I stepped in front of him and went into my battle stance. Without a moment to lose, I stabbed both my swords into the ground on both sides of me, got down on my knees and started to perform Xahyaku fushka abenifus (Bomb Drifter). The Sentinels were killed by the blast.__** Refer to what happened the last time she did this on chapter 5-hit and run**__ I picked up my swords again and looked behind me to check on Reiji to find him dumbstruck in the face at what I did. As if he never really knew what kind of power I had until now._

_All of a sudden, his eyes shot open and shouted, "Myra! Abunai!" ( Myra! Look out!) Before I could do anything, Faith seized me in his grasp, rendering me of my swords with his death-like grip on my wrists. Light teleported in front of me and started placing a binding spell on me. _

"_Daijoubu onna-san. Shita koro nante ageru, sorede ii omyrai." Light whispered (It's alright girl. Where you'll be going, you'll be just fine.) I struggled to break free but as a child, Faith was too strong for me. As they did this, Reiji took his sword on his good arm, got up slowly and tried to sneak up on Light until Darkness poofed in front of him and pinned him to the ground brutally with his foot._

"_Reiji!" I cried, with tears pouring out of my eyes. Injured and unable to move, he was helpless as Darkness began to concure a spell._

"_Yada…" (No) I whispered. Before Darkness did it, Reiji looked up at me, "Yada" I repeated louder, and he whispered, "Vive libre Myra" (Live free Myra.). _

"_YADA!!" I suddenly started to glow, my body was engulfed in intense white light. My power has never done that before except for whenever I transformed as usual…but it was a lot stronger this time. The light around me continued to grow brighter and brighter as I started to hover off the ground. Eventually, Faith, Light and Darkness had to let go of me and take some cover. Seconds later, the binding spell that held me broke as I continued to rise up. I had no control of that much power at the time. Simply put, I made a huge crater out of nearly the whole island. That's all I can remember about that day…_

_**End of Myra's Memory Flashback --**_

_As she continued to remember, everyone was still silent until all of a sudden, she rose into the sky. Her body began to glow. She was again enveloped in the pure white veil. Symbols appeared in three bands of silver blue light that formed around her as if she were in a sphere. Her eyes became pure white too. _

"_Myra…" Sora began._

"_Mamotte ageru yo Sora." She interrupted in a echo-like voice. She began to walk in mid-air towards the Prophets. Destiny stepped forward in challenge, snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere cue holy music another posse of Sentinels appeared._

_Myra was emotionless in the face. _

"_Seize her" Destiny commanded. The Sentinels began marching towards her but without lifting a finger, two tentacles of light on both sides of the sphere appeared and without moment's warning, they fiercely swiped them out of her way and soon she was within several feet of Destiny. There was a brief silence between them before it was finally broken._

"_You wanna know where your destiny lies Prophet?" Myra growled._

_Silence._

"_You'll know soon enough." Her tentacles of light shot up in the air for one final strike but right before they made contact, Destiny teleported out and somehow put Sora in his place. Too late._

**End of Flashback**

"I think I know now why Myra was so important to the Prophets now." Riku declared, "If they had control of Myra's powers somehow, then they could do whatever they wanted with the universe. Everything would be at their command."

"Which is why we must get her back as soon as possible." Mickey finished seriously.

"But Sora's still hurt!," Kairi protested, "He can't even do so much as to stand in the condition he's in!

" Don't worry guys I'm fine." Sora insisted, slowly trying to sit up, " Don't worry about me – AHHH!!"

Sora threw himself back on the bed in severe pain. Riku and Kairi rushed to his side.

"It should seem quite clear to you that are unable to continue the tasks that were set before you…not now anyway. Sora…are you still willing to help Myra?"

Memories and emotions rushed through his mind..

_I know who you are… but I don't know you. Myra..my name is Myra.._

_Don't listen to this man! He speaks lies!!...his goal will only you lead to hell…_

Sora glanced at Kairi…

_Unbelievable…am I starting to fall for Myra now?..when I've already fallen for Kairi?_

_You could go back to your family! All your friends! To Kairi…_

_I'm offering you a chance to keep that privilege…_

Finally, he looked over his shoulder to Yen Sid… when he remembered…

_He'd want you to see it through to the end…and ask you to stay._

"I'll go."


End file.
